The Angel Lumiale
by Khallyne
Summary: Five days have passed since Angelique became a Queen Canidate and she has yet to meet all the Guardians. As she ponders over the recent events that have taken place, a beautiful melody captures her interest and leads her to an enchanting man. (One-shot)


The birds sang songs of joy and tranquility as they flew about the park playfully. Angelique had always loved to spend her free time outdoors, taking in the peaceful embrace of nature. The past few days had been very nerve wracking for her. This was her fifth day here in this strange place, competing to become Queen of the Cosmos. She never asked to come here. She was lonely and confused. Unsure of what was expected of her, and what she expected of herself. She hadn't even met all of the guardians yet! Could she really stand a chance against Rosalia?  
  
Angelique sighed to herself as she thought of the snobbish, violet haired girl. Angelique was a mere commoner, with little understanding of being a Queen Candidate, while Rosalia was of noble blood and had been given special schooling to prepare her for the competition. The odds were completely in her rivals favor, but did she really want to be Queen anyways?  
  
A soft gentle sound washed over Angelique's ears, interrupting her negative thoughts.and then, it was gone. For a moment she thought she had dreamed it, but the sound returned again in another wave, beckoning her. Angelique gave in to the sounds that weaved about her ears, luring her to their weaver. She walked slowly, following her ears, trying to pick up the faint trail of music. It wasn't long before the sounds grew louder, dancing around her in a beautiful, yet sorrowful melody. Angelique came upon a clearing in the brush that led to a secluded lake in the forest.  
  
Her eyes grew wide with awe as she gazed upon the lake. A figure sat near the waters edge plucking a golden harp with delicate and skillful fingers. Silvery-blue hair flowed down from his head in river-like streams, pooling together at the ground surrounding him. The sunlight shimmered on his pale skin like moonlight on the sea. His face was so expressive as he played his song that Angelique's heart began to ache and her eyes became moist with tears. She had never before been so moved by music. It was so lonely, so sorrowful.and yet, eerily beautiful. Angelique felt that it would be best not to intrude and took a step back to leave the area when a loud crack rang out through the air as she stepped on an old branch. The music stopped suddenly and the song began to fade. The young man lifted his head to look straight at the girl who was now crouched, hidden in the brush. "Come out. There is no need to hide." He called to her, his voice soft and inviting. Angelique reluctantly stood up, her knee's shaking slightly. She felt so stupid and embarrassed to have been caught spying on someone. The young man smiled at her a warm and forgiving smile and lifted his slender hand, motioning her to come to him.  
  
Angelique's faced burned crimson under his gaze as she walked over to stand before him. She did not want to meet his gaze, so she stared intently at her shoes. "I-I am sorry for spying on you.I didn't mean to. I just heard the music and it was so beautiful." she said softly, barely above a whisper. The silence between them seemed to drag on forever, and soon Angelique's curiosity got the better of her. She slowly raised her head to look into his eyes. She gasped unexpectedly as her emerald eyes met his sapphire ones. "So deep." she thought, her body shaking slightly. "I feel as if I am drowning in them."  
  
Feeling unsteady, Angelique sat down on the ground, hoping to regain some control. The young man never broke eye contact with her, and soon Angelique feared she would shatter under the intensity. "You must be one of the new Queen Candidates." He said smiling. His voice was soft and reassuring. Angelique blinked a few times to clear the fog from her head before she could reply. "Y-Yes, I am. My name is Angelique Limoges.And you are?" she asked with new found courage. "I am the Guardian of Water, Lumiale. It is a pleasure to meet you Queen Candidate." Lumiale took her shivering hand in his and brought it to his soft, pale lips, causing Angelique to blush and quickly withdraw her hand from his grasp. She had never had her hand kissed before. It was like something from a fairy tale. "P-Please don't call me Queen Candidate.Angelique is fine." The guardian gave an understanding nod and replied with a smile," As you wish.Angelique."  
  
And so the ice was broken, and Angelique and Lumiale began to talk for many hours. He helped her understand the roles and responsibilities of the guardians, and explained some of the more complicated rules for maintaining a well balanced continent. Angelique listened intently, trying to absorb all the information and file it away in different parts of her brain for later use, but she knew she would have to study on her own if she was ever going to fully understand cultivation and how to balance the sacrea. The very thought of all that studying filled her with dread.  
  
Soon, the sun began to show the first signs of setting, as blushing hues of pink and orange spread across the sky. Lumiale sighed silently as he noticed the time of day. "Angelique, I am afraid I must go now. I have things to attend to before the day is done." With those few words, Angelique felt her heart skip a beat. Up until now, today had been the best day in her life, just sitting here, talking to the angel Lumiale. Her heart crumbled at the thought of it ending, but she didn't want to keep Lumiale from his duties. Though her eyes were full of disappointment, she forced a smile for Lumiale and said her farewells.  
  
Angelique walked back to the dorms slowly, for she had no reason to make haste. There would be no one waiting for her to return, no one to welcome her back. Scuffing her feet aimlessly across the ground, she began to think back on her wonderful day. Trying to hold on to every smile and every laugh that Lumiale had thrown her way.  
  
Upon reaching her dorm room, she noted that Rosalia had not yet returned to her room. Angelique guessed that her rival was with the Guardian of Earth again, studying in his library. She seemed to have become quite taken with him.  
  
Angelique quickly changed into her pajamas and scrambled under the warmth and protection of her bed covers. She laid her head down upon her pillow wearily, but before closing her eyes she clasped her hands together and made a quiet wish into the night. "If my angel is a dream, then please do not wake me.Let me dream forever." She whispered softly into the darkness of her room. Not long afterwards her eyes closed and the golden haired Angelique fell asleep with her hands still locked together. 


End file.
